gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Realm/@comment-3187795-20121118013429
Notes: you could expand it so you're not just escaping the cell, but rather the prison *like you escape the prison *it has a couple main areas *worlds if you will *so, a "boss" would be real world *mainly *other than minor guardians say, the first little while, you and the other ten are seperated and your first challenge is near tutorial, while giving gneral objectives after that, the maze like quality of the rhelm becomes even more complex first its just a maze later, it's a more multi layered maze where you can indirectly help and hinder others from your limited area benefits and drawbacks to teamword don't get too close to others, as it is every man for himself say your area walk to a bridge it's glassy, so you can see below you below you is a door, and the bridge is an archway over top now the other prisoner is at the door from where you are, you can maybe attack through the wall (like a loose plank) which can fall and injure, or be used as a weapon to get through the door maybe your all color coded you could bargain. you take a door key from someone else obviously fighting through the area getting xp etc now with that key, you could bargain just like trading in monopoly they get the key, you get an object, or xperience they have however, you could give it in faith that they'll help you later this is a simple key i refer to unlock powers xp too multiple abilities some are unlocked, some are lvled up too finding the key auto gives experience it is guarded by a miniboss it can be gotten any time owning the key gives a specific power maybe two one is a move one is a special summon someone with yours can use moves devestating to you and super dangerous you could bargain it back or beat them in combat getting your own key covers your weakness in that area making you all around better plus xp there is also a reason to find other people's keys and NOT take them first, each key is guarded by a very strong boss beating him is awesome and gives tons of exp finding the key at all is awesome, because that's just incredible coming to the key and opening the chest it's in awards plenty xp as well and a bonus ability not getting the key gives you bargaining rights for the location as well, if you leave, the boss respawns so you can get more xp again So then your enemy will have to fight the boss all over. But if you get the key, the boss is dead for good. or you could with them yes that's the thing leaving it keeps options open So let's recap. We have a multi-layer maze that you can build and destroy as you go. i think too, most times, you won't be interacting a whole lot with others. yes with traps and puzzles simple crafting But you can still change the maze a little as you go. for bridges, weapons(?), etc Like making fortifications around your safe. also, more walls makes it obvious where your safe is strategy you won't be able to use 50 different materials to build sturctures with but you could work with a couple things "walls" varying thickness that you could add etc at some cost Spend xp to build. And xp is the only way to win. your choice guys: offensive or defensive but, it's still relatively easy to get some deal of xp we should also add completion bonuses you get xp And another strategy could be to spend most of your time in the real world and just brute force your way through. sure it would be super difficult, but you could speed run ]plus the game notes that you've done something notable guards not fully humans at the least cyborgs minimum cyberpunk your choice if you want them scary too either bodyhorror cyborgs, or simple robo armored And do the guards have some sort of cross-over influence on the Realm? Or would that just be way too trippy? think a head guard for each area is half spirit/half robot type creature there is a secret of said guard in the realm guarded by the realm equivalent not as difficult only because there are not other guards woah that gives an opportuniry to analyze attacks and so forth you beat him find his "secret" pop back to real world and can fight level boss you beat them then the big creature with bodyguards fight takes place much better with other players helping you can sabotage others, but that might kill you too should you lose then, you "use the secret" and destory him for good level complete everyone is rated bonuses here and there like whether you found it or not etc plus how you did and perhpas how you cooperated or not awarded either way because the game is awesome so like enemies through realm then for major things, better enemies as boss in realm difficult based on importance of what they guard you come to a manifestation of that area's guard maybe 5 reas you fight him get xp find something special about area boss in real world go to real world go through smaller level a room or hallway or whatever with a few guards basic guards you see those gaurds are still vey powerful like minibosses of their own after those you can fight the area boss and his troops you kill his troops then almost kill him use whatever you found if you have it and finish him and get to next area